fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Enodoc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fable Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Fable Fanon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Interwiki links? Hey, just noticed some pages here have red links and was thinking maybe, if they are for things like canon items, we could link to the other Fable wiki where the canon info is held.--Alpha Lycos 21:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sounds good. I have created the template , which is identical to the one on Fable Answers, that can be used for that purpose. Just type to get the link. Alternatively, will change the displayed text, as in a normal wikilink. For example: and both link to the Albion article. --Enodoc(Talk) 22:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, sounds good. I'm not sure how things for this wiki will play out, are members just to create their own articles for their own stuff or is it more about speculations from the games? If not the latter, perhaps we could adopt a wiki purely for speculation articles, might stop a lot of the speculation entering the other Fable wiki articles.--Alpha Lycos 23:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Either and both. It doesn't really matter. That's why I wanted to find Fable Fanon, as it doesn't directly imply fan-fiction only. We can have a speculation section as well, as part of another aspect of fan-created works. --Enodoc(Talk) 23:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::True, a category set up just for speculation ideas and theories, or something like that. Good idea :) Can't wait to see how things get going.--Alpha Lycos 00:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Lionheart Hey Enodoc, I noticed you fixed up Lionheart for me. Thanks! But I edited it and messed it all up again and I was wondering if you could tidy it up again for me. 22:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like your edits got saved before the code was properly parsed. Unfortunately I can't derive all your changes to the article, but I will fix what I can, and otherwise restore what was there before. Meanwhile, it's nice to see you back again, and I hope you will stick around and continue to contribute! --Enodoc(Talk) 22:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) 18:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hey dude hey dude. im writing a story about a hero from Millfields its based during the battle at the end of fable 3. id like to know if i may show it on your site becuse that is what its about i could senhd you the frist chapter before i publish it on here if that sound better. btw the fanon page is coming on niceLoopycx 14:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :No need to send it to me beforehand, anyone is free to add anything that fits normal practices of grammar and style. Soon I will have created some page templates that will make adding things easier, and I'm also creating a how-to-start guide (adapted from others I've found), so that should make adding stories easier. --Enodoc(Talk) 17:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) You can't get away from me that easy I thought I'd check Fable Fanon out, one little probem though. I picked an image I found here for my talk page and its a little too big. I hate to ask for something so trivial as now others will follow suit but is there a way you or I could crop the image a little bit smaller?Garry Damrau(talk) :Aye, you just need to specify the image width. Instead of by itself, use . You can change the 200 to any image width, specified in pixels. Image widths will be something I add to the guide when I create it. --Enodoc(Talk) 13:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) As you can tell, I've been trying my hand at a little fan-fiction writing. I have an idea for a short story (AU) relating the Hero of Brightwall's life before the events of the game. It's called "Diary of Falcon Lionheart". What I would like is for you to set up a page structure for my writing. I believe I would be dividing it into about 7 sections, but have not determined the title of each one as yet. They are: 1.Infancy 2.Toddler 3.Child 4.Pre-teen 5.Puberty 6.Adolescence and ends with 7.The Dream which is what he is dreaming when Jasper wakes him. I probably could do this myself by reading the Help pages and experimenting but I know for you this would be like falling out of bed. There is a sample on my talk page if you would like to critique my humble effort. One other thing, Can a story be Free usage with final edit reserved for the creator?--Garry Damrau(talk) 09:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I probably could do, but it might be easier - since you're not sure about titles and such - if you do it as you go along. This link will take you straight to the "New chapter" page creation without having to go through some of the earlier steps, and then you can fill in the infobox and the content when you are ready. I like what you have there so far and would be interested in seeing where that goes. As for usage by others, it can be whatever you want it to be, but there are only a limited number of choices that I can actually use in the infobox. It may be worth adding a section on Usage at the bottom of your series main page if you want to give more details or restrictions. --Enodoc(Talk) 13:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :E - A big thanks for doing the required licensing whatchacallit on that photo.17:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :E - Read chapter 4 of my Fanon please. Let me know if it violates canon yet.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds interesting. I don't see any violation of canon, more just an extension of unexplained aspects. But since this site is for fanon, it doesn't really matter how much canon is "violated" or not. Or were you thinking in terms of continuity? --Enodoc(Talk) 18:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry E. I asked about canon as a round-about way of taking a stab at another of the contributors here in the Fanon section who is writing a story about my beloved "Sparrow, Hero of Bowerstone" (See Victoria de Leonhardt) and asking the reader (at the bottom) to "respect this copyright". In the light of the recent controversy about SOPS and PIPA this seems dangerously close to copyright infringement itself. Maybe he believes that by giving his character a fictional first and last name that Lionhead can't object. I'm no lawyer but... well you know . Also on the title page Diary of Victoria Backson he calls the genre "Historical Fiction". I don't know if he's writing comedy or what but this phrase has just jumped to number 4 on my list. 3. is Jumbo Shrimp 2. is Military Intelligence and 1. is Oxymoron itself. Oh well, let his publisher deal with that just protect this site for all of us. --Garry Damrau(talk) 07:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Man this creative writing is harder than it looks. I have more respect for Stephen King than I ever did. Where are all the contributors who said they liked the idea and would contribute? Oh well that just makes it more fun for those of us who do. On the bright side we don't have people spamming our stories and causing damage. I even put Falcon Lionheart as my name on my Gamertag so people who I play with on-line may find me here and put two and two together.LOLGarry Damrau(talk) 12:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I just noticed that Henry Winstone created a page titled "Foreword" It may not be an issue now but if this site should expand users may want to use some common words to describe sections of their works. I created Dedication:Diary of Falcon Lionheart using the name of the story added to the title so that should someone else want to use the title Dedication it would be unique. Words like Dedication, Appendix, Preface, Table of Contents, Glossary, and sorry Henry, Foreword and maybe others I can't think of this moment, should be reserved for all to use with the addition of the story title or some other means of making them unique.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes I would agree with that. If/when the time comes where that becomes an issue, we can adapt it then. --Enodoc(Talk) 18:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) User Feedback Hey, Just wanted to say thanks for letting me know that the Fanon guide was up.Azaelia Silmarwen 22:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that will be all right. Thank youAzaelia Silmarwen 22:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ATTN Enodoc: I seem to recall an editing tool called "search and replace". If that exists in the source code tool box could you point me to it. Going through 80,000 odd character long pages to remove the text commands that are all over Azaelias' work could be 80,000 times easier.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately the editing toolboxes do not have a search and replace feature. However, you may be able to use your internet browser's search function to assist to some amount. These can ususally be activated by pressing Ctrl-F. --Enodoc(Talk) 16:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that quick answer to my query. Lately I have been considering changing my alias (AKA). What is your opinion of using "ExcellentGuide" as a nom de plume? I have had to nearly shut down my money making machine so that I can spend time standing under the clock tower in Bowerstone Market dispensing advice to other on-line gamers. It is a whole new outlet for my desire for attention. LOL other than that I considered using Falcon or Falcon Lionheart. You know what is best so "Help me Obi Wan you're my only hope"Garry Damrau(talk) 11:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well your alias is something only you can choose really. I don't think it would be right for me to pass judgement on that. :) :Enodoc(Talk) 15:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Enodoc: It seems to me that the colour of the links to other pages is a darker blue than what it was before. For those of us with poor vision it is hard to see the linked text as compared with regular text. Could you change the colour to a slightly lighter shade of blue?Garry Damrau(talk) 13:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I am aware, the colours of the links haven't changed, but I can try a lighter one if you like. How big a difference are you noticing from what it was before? Perhaps it's a Wikia browser issue that will get fixed soon. Let me know what you think. --Enodoc(Talk) 14:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably just my old eyes going bad on me. Really, I was rereading my page The Dream, due to the fact that a friend had commented back to me that the part that talks about the weapons Sparrow had used was puzzling because he had not played Fable II, and it seemed like the names of the weapons were the same colour as the black text. Even though I know what words are linked to the main section I have trouble seeing them. Maybe a lighjter blue or add some red to give it a more purple hue. IDK, use your best judgement. You never steered me wrong in the past.Garry Damrau(talk) 02:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, links are now this colour instead of this colour. Hopefully that works better and doesn't conflict with any other blue elsewhere. --Enodoc(Talk) 15:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that looks great. THANKSGarry Damrau(talk) 19:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Second Part So you read my story? If so I plan on making it a few chapters, maybe three or four.Biglaw 02:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I hadn't done, that was just an automated message. But I have read it now. I would be interested in reading more of this story if and when you write some more. :Keep it up! :) :Enodoc(Talk) 08:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I've made a second Chapter of Before The Guild, I hope you enjoy it.Biglaw 00:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I've made five chapters already, hope you enjoy them Biglaw 02:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I will have a read when I can. You should check out the Fan-fic Guide and create a series hub for your chapters so they can all be accessed from a central location. See the Guide for details. --Enodoc(Talk) 17:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Deletion request Sorry to bother you, but I have made a mistake when trying to post my Fanon and accidently created a page that needs to be deleted. It is called In the Shadow of the Mask. I feel rather silly for the mistake and again, hate to be a bother. If it is not to much trouble. Thank you, Duskstardragon If you're normal, you're not well. 01:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem. A quick way to mark a page for deletion is to type at the top of the page. Let me know if you have any other questions, and check out the Fan-fic Guide for tips. --Enodoc(Talk) 16:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Attn Enodoc Time to edit Fable Fanon:Community Corner. You are backGarry Damrau(talk) 15:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, would you please delete this photo "Captionit2134018723D30.jpg". It's a personal photo not meant for public display. I downloaded it by accident.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Updated and sorted. Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) 18:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow. It's gonna be hard to match your writing prowess. I will be an avid reader and will hang on every word of every chapter until completion.Garry Damrau(talk) 21:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I recently noticed that there are two terms being used for universi outside of the alternate. In some places the term "extended" is used and in others "expanded' is. I think it would be in our best interest to use only one term for continuity. Try searching both terms to see what I mean. If no problem exists then disregard my pendantic nature.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Because I've heard it being called both I allowed for both to be used. Whichever you put into an infobox, it forces it to say Extended Continuity. Expanded I gave to the name of the category Universe. So you have Extended Continuity in an Expanded Universe. In the same way, there are two for the converse: Alternative Continuity in Alternate Universe. --Enodoc(Talk) 16:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh.. I see how that all works out. This is getting too Einsteinian even for me. I'll go back to my alternate universe and behave myself. lolGarry Damrau(talk) 15:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) WOW I just noticed today was my 1 year anniversary here on the fanon. That just shows how time flies. Hope I finish my story soon so I can start on "Diary of Raven Lionheart". (Falcon's illegitamate half-sister). LOL ;) Garry Damrau(talk) 04:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations :) :Some time I also want to carry on with my story. I had a complete block with the end of Chapter 3; most of it I wrote straight after 2, but I don't know how to work in the last bit. --Enodoc(Talk) 18:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism or Ignorance? I am undoing a couple of recent edits of the Template pages. IMO these were not attempts to vandalize but merely mistakes by a new user.Garry Damrau(talk) 16:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Templates often end up being edited by accident if someone doesn't understand how they work. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:32, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Let's help There is a fanon here called Before the Guild that is really good. The author has been inactive for over 9 months so I was wondering if you could convert the title page into a series hub and I would add a Table of Contents and link the pages together. Considering the author has not established restricted usage we would be merely acting as a publisher for his work. We could use more contributions like theirs.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Publisher was the wrong word. What I meant was that we could refine it to be presented more like the other fanons here.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, sounds like a good idea. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Red links Sorry about those "missing links". I put that stuff about Punnett squares on my user page for personal reference. I thought of deleting them but didn't bother because I figured no one would care. It won't happen again.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, I was just looking through and was thinking "where has all this come from" :P :Enodoc(Talk) 14:47, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :I changed the series parameter on The Rant and removed the final edit request from the author parameter. If you need to fix the categories go right ahead. For now I just left Diary of Falcon Lionheart as is. I don't think that there is any need to restrict usage at this time. Garry Damrau(talk) 19:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :I see that there are many Wanted Pages that could be linked to Home section articles. I assume they were created berore there was a template to perform such links. I would consider it an honour to fix these links in memory of Solar Dragon. Answers is fairly cleaned up and there are much more capable Rollbacks working the main wiki so I will be busy here at Fanon. sawright? Garry Damrau(talk) 19:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I've just tidied up the infobox with Series=None, so the rest of the parameters update appropriately. ::Sounds like a plan! We already have the Theresa page, and I think that's a reasonable baseline for crossover articles. I'm just going to create a new template called that can go at the top of such pages. I'll put it on the Theresa page when it's done. --Enodoc(Talk) 22:58, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::That's done. So now you can put at the top of pages with the same name as a main wiki page (or alternatively on a page with a different name, if necessary). There is also , also with an optional parameter for article name, which creates a "See also" section that can go at the bottom of pages if necessary. This one was created by Michaeldsuarez right back in 2008. --Enodoc(Talk) 23:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply to your most recent message This is a response to your recent message. You may break my story up into sections. Also, you can transform the base page Crossfire into a series hub. The continuity that my story belongs in would be extended continuity. Thanks for your help! Pixichi (talk) 00:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) My fanfic is done. In reguards to you latest message, I just wanted to inform you that Crossfire is now finished.Pixichi (talk) 20:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent! I've also finished transferring it to chapter pages. From the snippets I read while I was copying it across, it looks to be a very interesting story. I will definitely have a read when I can. --Enodoc(Talk) 21:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Regarding RECKLESS... Hey, its me, pixichi. Yes, I really liked what you did last time when you broke my last story up into chapters. If you could do the same for RECKLESS I would be much obliged! Also, here is the synopsis: Victoria Remswood is the headstrong daughter of the late queen of Albion, and next in line for the throne. But she despises royalty and rules and wants to become what she wants to be-an outlaw. Although her power-inflated older brother Logan strongly dissaprooves, Victoria along with her dog Daisy are constantly running away to try and be free of her title as princess. The only one who seems to understand is Victoria's best friend Andrea, and a fellow rogue, Ben Finn. But Victoria is not just on a desperate search for her freedom-she's also on an odyssey of the heart, and the truth about her family. But as the forbidden secrets begin to surface, so do their reasons for being secrets in the first place. Again, thank you so much for all of your help!!Pixichi (talk) 03:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO MISINTERPRETATION... There I was in a pub last Saturday night, having drank a few, and noticed two very large women by the bar. They both had pretty strong accents, so I asked, "Hey, are you two ladies from Ireland?" One of them chirped saying, "It's WALES, you friggin' idiot!" So, I immediately apologized and said, "I'm sorry. Are you two whales from Ireland ?" That's pretty much the last thing I remember...Garry Damrau(talk) 09:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Need your help to dot i's & cross t's I renamed RECKLESS to RECKLESS Backup and then put a series infobox and Table of Contents onto RECKLESS and created chapters, transfered text, and added chapter infoboxes to the pages. I need you to make sure the categories are right and that the author is credited for the series.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:43, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :OK, cool, will do. Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) 10:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Trolls beware I think you will get a good laugh out of this recent occurance that I had. I was playing Fable III with an old character that had finished all the quests except the recurring ones and a player joins my game while I am rounding up some whores for an orgy. He quietly follows me as I solicit the services of three whores in Old Quarter and Mercenary Camp and then I fast travelled to my Hunter's Lodge to grab the hand of one of my admirers there, when all of a sudden he shows his true colours and starts killing my bevy of beauties collected there. So I calmly sent him a message asking WTF he's doing and then quickly exited to dashboard before he could save his rampage. A couple minutes later he sends me a message asking me if I hacked into his Gamertag and stole his items. So I told him that I did not and there is nothing he could have that I would need and that he should ask XBL. A few minutes later he joins my game again and he has no clothes on, no weapons, no gauntlets, no hair and is a short little hero. I broke out laughing. Serves him right for trying to massacre my collection of flirty, promiscuous friends and lovers. Finally a gltch I like. P.S. Try this emoticon: (dance) Garry Damrau(talk) 07:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) While searching for some images for my new fanon I stumbled upon an ironic twist. Check this out http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saker_Falcon.-Garry Damrau(talk) 08:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) As you probably have noticed, I have started another fanon. This time I honestly don't have any framework to follow like I did with DoFL. I was wondering what you thought of making Falcon's Flock an experimental concept work that allows any, and all, contributors to expand upon. I will try to get some of the existing contributors to add their talents to this collaborative effort. It just might become something interesting. Your thoughts? P.S. You, of course, would be my first recruit, so think carefully how you respond.-Garry Damrau(talk) 01:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds like an interesting idea; I'd be on board for that. You've set up a nice background with A.E.S.O.P. as well, so that gives a good overview of how the country is functioning at the time. (Well named, by the way :D ) --Enodoc(Talk) 13:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Great! I'll start recruiting the team.-Garry Damrau(talk) 19:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me I like the work I see on here and finally decided to join and post some of my own. Amandous (talk) 00:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Amandous :Excellent! I hope you enjoy your time here, and let me know if you have any questions. --Enodoc(Talk) 12:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) A Star is Born E you really must make our featured content the new creation from Azailia His True Destiny. Words cannot express how this little flower has blossomed in a little more than a year. Garry Damrau(talk) 03:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :As ever, I trust your judgement :) :(Haven't had time to read it yet.) --Enodoc(Talk) 21:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Time for Joe to go. Could you just put a link to it on my talk page for when I need a good laugh.Garry Damrau(talk) 05:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :You little wanker. Stealing my idea of the King lighting torches with Will. Where did I post that? Honestly I forgot.-Garry Damrau(talk) 11:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Was that your idea? I don't remember it :P Enodoc(Talk) 15:15, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :I found it. Last April 28th in the old forums. I posed the question "Why not use Will?". I think you may have been busy with exams. I also found a mention of it on Talk:Darness Incarnate.-Garry Damrau(talk) 05:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for your help with my fan fiction page, I was for some reason trying to set it all up late last night and things got a little confusing. So I truly appreciate that assistance. Cheers,Scorponix (talk) 14:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Let me know if you need any more help with organization. --Enodoc(Talk) 23:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the message!! I wish I could have recorded my reaction when I discovered fanon. As soon as I get my old fan-fiction edited and kind of polished up, I can't wait to read everyone else's. :) Plus, I want to get to work on some Fable sketches... I noticed it said fan-art and fan-fiction. Haha. The instructions were actually easy; I'm just not very tech savvy, so some things took me longer than others, but that's just me. Actually, I'm pretty sure Garry helped me out somewhere along the lines, because one day I didn't have a Table of Contents, but the next I did. XD And yep, he has mentioned the chat room. So far the only person I've ran into on there is Garry himself, haha. No one else seems to be online when I am. But I'm on frequently. Thank you again for the message, I really appreciate it! :) This will sound cheesy, but: I am SO excited to be around people and talk to people who love Fable as much as I do. Where I live, everywhere I turn, I get told "Skyrim is better." Lol. Not knocking other games... But... I love Fable. Haha. Jewelist (talk) 17:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) A little help please I think I goofed up. I changed the infobox of Falcon's Flock from series to concept. The authors and series dont show now. Was I supposed to create a new page to link to the series hub?-Garry Damrau(talk) 20:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :If you leave the idea itself as a series, then your contributors can create their own concepts within it, if they have no plotline to create chapters from :) Enodoc(Talk) 20:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Endoc, this is Canes4ever. Thanks for your message. I was wondering if I could ask for your help. My username on this site is Canes4ever, but works by me sometimes show as Canes4life. I think this is because this is my username on other wikis. I was wondering if you could help me fix that up? Thanks. Canes4ever (talk) 00:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC)Canes4ever, November 1st, 2013, 7:12 P.M. (CT) :No problem. Looks like Garry has sorted that out for you. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help on Teethman's fanon. I still don't totally get that template stuff. But I'm gonna learn. I think I did well on the images though. I sent Wes some tips, per PM, on the forum. -Garry Damrau(talk) 11:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Looking good on those images :) :Here's a bit of documentation on that I just wrote, to help increase understanding of what it does: :Essentially, it goes on the Series' /author page, which is then pulled to every page within the series. It automatically links to the user's User Page, and automatically adds every page it ends up on to the user's Author Category. Similar to the template, it's two parameters are 'userpage to link to' and 'text to display'. You don't need the User: part of the pagename in this template. :Note that the /author subpage is the only place this particular template should be turning up on (outside of specific chapters from collaborative works), as trying to use it in a writer/creator = parameter won't usually work. Writer and Creator in infoboxes are coded to link directly to the User Page and Author Category when there is no series specified, and don't appear if a series is specified (except on chapter and concept pages). :If you have questions about the templates, don't hesitate to ask! Enodoc(Talk) 12:18, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Re: Fable: The Axe and Scottman This is the chapter layout for Teethman(Wes Green)'s fanon. Do you have any ideas how the chapters and sub-chapters should be laid out? It's kinda unorthodox. It kinda changes when I cut and paste. His original can be found here: http://forum.lionhead.com/yaf_postst2244_Fable--The-Axe-and-Scottman.aspx?= *''Prologue'' *1) The Lords of the House **1.1) Strong Arms ***1.11) REID ***1.12) REGINALD ***1.13) KINGSLEY **1.2) House of Glass ***1.2.1) ELIZABETH **1.3) The Woodcutter *2) A Time to Forget **2.1) The Tranquil Forest **2.2) Woman **2.3) “For Them” *3) A Heroes Future **3.1) The Scruffy Heroes **3.2) The Time Has Come **3.3) Scott’s Redemption *''Epilogue'' -Garry Damrau(talk) 06:04, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I've reformatted that above to something that's a bit more readable. I think the easiest thing to do would be to have a different page for each Level 2. Those Level 2s that have a Level 3 within them can be sectioned into Level 3s. If the page is named after the Level 2 title, with "1.1 Strong Arms" as an example, you would get: Blah blah introduction. The Lords of the House: Strong Arms REID Blah blah content. REGINALD Blah blah text. KINGSLEY Blah blah, blah. |} :Do you think that would work? --Enodoc(Talk) 09:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I moved some of Wes's story over. I will edit the format and type commands later. Let me know if the chapter structure works for you. I see what you mean about Level 2 sections, but I'm concerned the the House of Lords page is too long. Sections 2 and 3 should be rather straightforward, as they are simply 3 chapters each. Garry Damrau(talk) 02:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Fan Art I invited a buddy, Teowli, from the Lionhead forum to download some of her fan art here to the Wiki. She's kinda new to wikis so we may have to license the images for her. I also told her that we would find a place of honour for them.--GD23:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good! They can go in the new Galleries when we get around to making them. :In other news, I just found See the Future that you added last Feb. Is that a direct transcript? Looks good. I'll probably throw at it so it gets listed properly. :Enodoc(Talk) 10:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yes it is a direct transcript. It didn't seem to fit in on the main wiki, but I loved the sentiment so much that I thought I'd post it here.--Garry Damrau(talk) 06:50, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Tattoos }} Help! Okay here's the thing for whatever reason my fable fanon doesn't show up in the continuity directory and my main page doesn't look like everyone else. It's really frustrating someone please help!!!!!!! :Sorry to hear you're having trouble. What you appear to have done is either started a blank page, or lost some of the components of the Fanfic Series Main Page template. I've added in the missing components and made Fable Forever the main page; you can see how the page components should look here. Let me know if any part of the Fan-fiction Guide was hard to follow, and I'll try to improve it. --Enodoc(Talk) 10:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you so much, it's not so much that the guide is hard to follow I'm just soooo bad with computers. I'm lucky I can work google. Again thank you so much! Do you know why my story isn't showing up in the fan ficttion index? When I added a chapter it said they could find the series it went to. The reason it wasn't adding categories automatically is because you had forgotten to add a Chapter Infobox. Sorted now. Just keep writing and we will assist you until you get the hang of it. I find that a good way to learn how pages work is to view them in "Source" mode. Click on the tab above your edit window to change from "Visual" to "Source" mode. You can look at other pages in edit mode as long as you exit without saving.-Garry Damrau(talk) 05:15, February 11, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Your series name is "Fable Forever". Just add that to the infobox and it will add your name and categorize it automatically. Infoboxes Is there a way to have an infobox for items that do not have stats. Our new contributor User:Vampireninjabunnies is using the items for things like flowers and documents that have no stats. I just think they would look better without unused info.-Garry Damrau(talk) 06:34, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Good shout. I've added a nostats parameter. Just blank out all the other stats parameters (from damage downwards) and replace it with nostats = true. (On that note, you can also remove the Chapter Chronology from a chapter infobox with chronology = none, as there'll be some, like Moments, where that could be useful.) --Enodoc(Talk) 22:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) MarioStarz (talk) 23:43, November 14, 2014 (UTC)What about a article about the Fable TLC Freeze Time glitch? Reference Oh no. Not the Dual-wielding Flying Tigers again? http://i1120.photobucket.com/albums/l491/ssweeet/dualwieldingflyingtiger.jpg Garry Damrau(talk) 12:15, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :You've got it, well found :) Enodoc(Talk) 12:44, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Co-op So you might remember a few years back, I was working on a co-op page to give players as much information about it as possible from Fable 2 and Fable 3. Well, I've been learning a few things about Co-op but I remember there was an issue with there being a henchman page which I wish to resolve and is essentially the same thing, just different names. Perhaps clean up the articles and then merge the pages into co-op since that is the official name for when two players play together on a non-MMORPG game. I'll work on cleaning up my article but my mouse is malfunctioning again so I'll do it later. Anyways, I've discovered something interesting that has to do with co-op which is why I have written this message. I look forward to you're reply.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 22:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good, I'd be interested to see what you've discovered, and it'll be good to get than Co-op and Henchman thing sorted out. I completely agree that the final page should be called Co-op. --Enodoc(Talk) 08:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC) G'Day Leaving you a secret message on here my man :P Timeoin•Say G'Day• 18:46, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :Hi there :) --Enodoc(Talk) 12:47, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Unlawful Banning May I inquire why my IP, which I consciously make unstable, lately became banned for spam? I am voluble, over-loquacious, etc. sure - but every thing I added was neutrally objective and confirmable, even if not pure genius. :I am just externally observing this - the user banned is extremely verbose, as he/she admitted, but the content added was actually objective if described strangely; was this person banned because they are libertarian and privacy-conscious, thus using a complex IP system or something, or because of spam? Honestly, this individual had several insightful comments amid Lovecraftian verbal stultification and no spam was generated. I am not a registered user here, and I suppose my question extends into "Wikia" general policy re: privacy-oriented web users who sometimes have good reasons for benignly keeping an indeterminate IP - are libertarian thinkers with privacy rights concerns simply disallowed as participants? ::I'm afraid I don't know which IP address, or which ban, either of you are referring to. According to the and , there are no active IP bans on this wiki. --Enodoc(Talk) 12:56, October 17, 2017 (UTC)